Sylosis
death metal, progressive metal |6=Nuclear Blast, In at the Deep End |7=Bleed from Within, Viatrophy, Exit Ten, Heart of a Coward |8=www.sylosis.com }} Sylosis is a British heavy metal band from Reading, Berkshire. After getting signed to Nuclear Blast Records in 2007, the band have released three studio albums, a live album and two EPs. Their fourth album Dormant Heart will be released in 2015. History Formation and Conclusion of an Age (2000–2009) Sylosis was formed in 2000 by guitarist Josh Middleton and bassist Carl Parnell who began playing extreme metal with other friends from school. Over the years they went through various lineup changes, playing only a few gigs due to the members being unable to drive and being in school and also due to the fact that there was no underground metal scene at the time. Sylosis released a couple of EPs in the UK on a small indie label, In at the Deep End Records. In December 2007 Sylosis signed with Nuclear Blast Records, and they released their debut album in October 2008. On the style of their debut album, Conclusion of an Age, Middleton remarked, "The foundation of our sound is old school Bay Area thrash. We don't downtune and we don't play breakdowns. We do like to incorporate lots of different metal styles and textures into our music. We like make all of our songs really epic. We like progressive stuff, brutal stuff and melodic stuff."Describe the sound of Conclusion Of An Age. http://heavymetal.about.com/od/interviews/a/sylosis.htm After recording their debut studio album, guitarist Gurneet Ahluwalia was replaced by ex-Viatrophy guitarist Alex Bailey, ready for the early 2009 European tour with The Black Dahlia Murder, Cephalic Carnage and Psycroptic. Sylosis were one of the opening acts on the Tuborg (third) stage at Download Festival held at Castle Donington, along with appearances at the New England Metal and Hardcore Festival, and an opening slot on the Bohemia stage at Sonisphere Festival. A UK headline tour has been announced for October/November 2009, but was cancelled as the band were offered an opening slot on the Dragonforce UK tour in November/December 2009. ''Edge of the Earth'', Monolith and RV Accident (2010–2013) Sylosis replaced Rise to Remain during the UK leg of As I Lay Dying's European tour in 2010. Sylosis entered the studio in 2010 to record their second full-length studio album, entitled Edge of the Earth; it was released in March 2011. They recorded a third studio album titled Monolith with Romesh Dodangoda in Wales at Monnow Valley Studio. Monolith was released on 5 October 2012 in Germany, 8 October 2012 in UK & Europe, 9 October 2012 in USA, and 10 October 2012 in Japan via Nuclear Blast Records.Sylosis: New Album Details Revealed blabbermouth.net. 22 June 2012. Retrieved on 23 June 2012. Since January 2013 the band have headlined a UK tour as well featuring on the Soundwave Fesitval in Australia. They also carried out a tour with the bands Hellyeah, In Flames and, headliner Lamb of God in late 2012. The band has a main supporting role on a tour with Killswitch Engage in Europe during April and May 2013. Sylosis was announced as the opening band for the Trivium and DevilDriver North American co-headline tour with After the Burial as another supporting band. The tour was scheduled for October and November. On the 25th of September, the members of Sylosis were involved in an RV accident, the injuries from which resulted in the withdrawal of their shows supporting Trivium and DevilDriver. ''Dormant Heart'' and departure of Rob Callard (2014–present) After the members of Sylosis had recovered from their respective injuries they embarked on a tour of the UK and Europe as main support to DevilDriver. Bleed from Within also appeared on the tour. On this tour Sylosis drummer Rob Callard was unable to play on the tour due to other commitments. Ali Richardson, drummer of Bleed from Within, played for Sylosis on the tour. In late September 2014 it was announced that Rob Callard was stepping down as drummer of Sylosis after nine years playing for the band. His replacement was announced at the same time as being Ali Richardson, continuing Richardson's relationship with Sylosis that started on the DevilDriver tour earlier in the year. At the start of October 2014 Sylosis announced details of their fourth album Dormant Heart, which will be released on the 12th of January 2015 through Nuclear Blast Records. Band members ;Current members *Josh Middleton – lead guitar (2000–present), lead vocals (2010–present) *Carl Parnell – bass guitar (2000–present) *Alex Bailey – rhythm guitar (2008–present) *Ali Richardson – drums (2014–present) ;Former members *Jamie Graham – lead vocals *Dave Anderson – lead vocals *Ben Hollyer – lead vocals *Dan Peirce – lead vocals *Glen Chamberlain – lead vocals *Richard Zananiri – rhythm guitar *Gurneet Ahluwalia – rhythm guitar *Rob Callard – drums (2005-2014) *Chris Steele – drums *Jay Colios-Terry – drums ;Touring members *Brandon Ellis – rhythm guitar (2011) *Gurneet Ahluwalia – rhythm guitar (2012) *Adam Mayes – lead vocals Discography ;Studio albums * Conclusion of an Age (Nuclear Blast, 2008) * Edge of the Earth (Nuclear Blast, 2011) * Monolith (Nuclear Blast, 2012) * Dormant Heart (Nuclear Blast, 2015) ;EPs * Casting Shadows (In at the Deep End, 2006) * The Supreme Oppressor (In At The Deep End, 2008) ;Live albums * Sylosis Live At High Voltage (2011) ;Singles *''Slings and Arrows'' (Digital release, 2012) References External links *Official Website *Official Facebook page Category:English bands Category:English thrash metal bands Category:English melodic death metal bands Category:English progressive metal bands Category:Thrash metal bands Category:Melodic death metal bands Category:Progressive metal bands